1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, the method and apparatus for the solid wastes automatic collection pipeline transportation and comprehensive utilization, pertains, in general, to the solid waste automatic management, to all kinds of the solid wastes easily dropping, automatically collecting, discharging, transporting, getting the renewable uniform wastes for recycling, putrescent waste contamination eliminating, plastic materials pollution eliminating, greenhouse gas reducing and the waste automation.
2. Background Art
The method and apparatus for the solid wastes automatic collection pipeline transportation and comprehensive utilization is designed to reach all kinds of the solid waste automatically collection, discharge and transportation, get renewable uniform waste for recycling, eliminate solid waste pollution, and generate benefit from the waste utilization.
Waste disposal is a huge challenge for the dwellers, municipalities, industries, and businesses. It is expensive and time consuming to collect millions of tonnes of trash every year, and there are risks to the environment no matter how we dispose of it. The ideal situation is to create no waste, but that is difficult to do. The invention hereby is to build an effective, quiet and safer method and apparatus to deal with such problem, to achieve all kinds of the solid wastes automatically collecting, discharging, transporting and getting at all of the wastes renewable, that gets benefit from it.
In general, the wastes can be divided biodegradable waste and in-degradable waste. Biodegradable waste is putrescent. It contaminates our environment and living space. It produces odor, infects diseases and generates methane, one of the important greenhouse gas.
Popularly current process of the solid wastes in the world are that putting all of the solid wastes into specified containers, packaging by the plastic bags, cleaning manually and putting it into specified collectors, door to door collecting, and vehicle transporting to the specified disposal site. It is time consuming, waste energy, resource, and inconvenience. It generates secondary pollution, which comes from the plastic package.
Most of the household and units' wastes are good resource for recycle Because it is putrefactive, contaminating of living space, and infecting disease, most of the biodegradable solid wastes are put into the plastic bag to prevent the odor, leachate and contamination. In some degree, it is easy to collection and transportation, but it causes much contaminated plastic materials going into the nature, that causes serious pollution. Because of plastic materials are stable in the nature and could not be decayed by bacteria, it accumulates in the world that aggravates the pollution of the municipal waste. Using plastic to package the biodegradable waste causes both plastic and biodegradable waste cross-contamination, and complicates the component of the municipal wastes. It is difficult to sort and difficult to recycle that causes wasting the resource and serious environmental pollution.
Disposal such waste is a big challenge. The present disposals of such municipal waste are landfill, incineration and compost. Landfill and incineration are pollution transfer, they are not complete eliminate such waste in the world. For example, landfill is only the process of transporting municipal waste from cities to landfill site. Landfill generates greenhouse gas, odor and leachate, which related the atmosphere warm, air pollution, contaminate groundwater, surface water and cost much land. Incinerators are sometimes used to burn waste under carefully controlled conditions. They are an acceptable form of disposal, but they are not a perfect solution either. The ashes must be disposed of either at a landfill, or if they are toxic, at a hazardous waste facility. Burning garbage also produces acid gases, carbon dioxide and toxic chemicals that must be treated with expensive air pollution control equipment to avoid contributing to acid rain, ozone depletion and air pollution. Such waste is difficulty to compost. Besides, compost can cause odor and accumulate large contaminated plastic come from the package of municipal waste too.
Currently, there is less research, patent and essay can give an effective solution for the solid waste automatic collecting, transportation, disposal and completely elimination of the solid waste. There are patents and research arts, but most of them limited in the waste sorting, shredding and transferring. For example, the patents about food and closet waste disposals, which limited for food scraps and closet waste jam of drainages, are the pollution transfer too. All biodegradable solid wastes have different size, rigidity and component. Food waste and closet waste disposers which set under dishpan, galley sink as well as spittoons are limited on shredding of small food scraps and closet wastes, they are difficulty to cut and grind the large size and hard solid waste, for all of the food scraps flush into public drainage system that causes the increase of waste water, consuming large of fresh water and wasting resource. It transfers solid waste into wastewater and exacerbates the pollution for that is difficult purifying. The disposer is also easily mechanism jam caused by hard food waste, such as beef bones.
On-site treatment method of food waste, U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,788, need large extra space, such as the wastewater collector, the waste separate chamber. It is difficulty to implement in household and business units. The wastewater of the process is still drainage into municipal wastewater systems that causes much difficulty to purify and exacerbates the pollution.
Aiming to reach the facilitated dropping, automatically dumping, collecting, and transporting of all kinds of the solid wastes, get the renewable uniform wastes and achieve the waste management automation, to overcome such problems encountered in the prior arts, the invention hereby designed an effective method and safe apparatus, to greenhouse gas reduction, plastic pollution elimination, putrescent solid wastes automatically removing, and recycling. It is to make all of the wastes renewable and replace the currently manual waste collection, waste disposal and waste management to reduce the liability of the dwellers, industrials and municipalities.